The adjustment and setting of thermostats and the programming that exists with such thermostats determines how HVAC equipment is modulated and for what duration the equipment should run. Many thermostats have complex and confusing controls requiring a great deal of time to program. Individuals who receive new thermostats often have difficulty navigating the complexities of thermostat settings.
Furthermore, in buildings with multiple units, there are often multiple thermostats that require programming. In situations where installers must manually program each thermostat, setting up the thermostats can take a significant amount of time and there is a high likelihood that mistakes will be made.
What is needed is a thermostat update system that circumvents such difficulties by allowing for updated data to be quickly and accurately transferred from one thermostat to another, either directly or through a series of intermediary devices.